What happened next?
by terrifiedtoforget
Summary: Den här historien tar vid där Revolt tog slut. Det handlar om när Katniss och Peeta tvingas berätta om hungerspelen för sina två barn Azalea och Miles och om vas som händer senare. Hoppas ni gillar den:


Kapitel 1

Mitt liv var bra nu. Varje dag får jag vara tillsammans med min man och mina barn. Min bästa vän kommer och hälsar på några gånger i månaden och mor ska snart flytta hem igen. allt är bra men ändå växer klumpen i min mage mer och mer för varje dag eftersom jag vet att jag snart måste berätta historien om mitt och Peetas liv för våra barn. Det är hemskt. Varje gång jag tänker på det vill jag kräkas, dra täcket över huvudet och aldrig gå upp igen. Jag vill springa tills mina ben inte orkar längre och jag vill gräva ner fingrarna i jorden och se till att de sitter kvar där. Jag vill aldrig resa mig upp igen. Men jag måste för jag har barn som behöver mig och de behöver få veta vad som hände för det får aldrig glömmas bort. Aldrig. De får lära sig om det i skolan men de behöver få veta ifrån mig och Peeta. Azalea vet att vi har varit med i hungerspelen men hon vet inte hela historien och hon har aldrig frågat. Jag tror att hon förstår att det är jobbigt att prata om. Azalea döpt efter en växt precis som jag och min syster. Min döda syster. Jag blundar och håller tårarna inne. Det gör ont att tänka på henne och det kommer det alltid att göra. Mor tyckte att jag skulle döpa min dotter efter Prim men det kunde jag inte. Jag har inte sagt hennes namn högt på flera år för jag klarar inte av det. Men imorgon måste jag det. Imorgon ska jag berätta allt som jag har hållit inne i så många år och jag vet att det kommer göra ont. Det kommer göra ont för oss båda och det kommer göra ont för våra barn. Därför att de måste se oss på det viset. Jag ska inte gråta för jag har lovat mig själv att aldrig visa mig svag inför dem. De ska aldrig behöva se mig svag. Jag har lovat mig själv att vara stark och skona dem från all smärta lik den jag har fått gå igenom. Men imorgon ska jag berätta och det kommer smärta dem. Men jag ska berätta allt.

De sprang runt ute gräsmattan och spelade fotboll med Peeta. De skrattade och slängde sig i en hög på marken. Jag stod i köksfönstret och såg på. De vinkar och jag vinkar tillbaka. Jag tvingar mig att le trots allt hemskt som snurrar runt i mitt huvud. Telefonen ringer och jag går och svarar. Numret känner jag igen.

"Hej Gale"

"Hej Katniss. Hur mår du?" Hur mår jag? _Jodå jag mår hemskt, mardrömmar på natten du vet det gamla vanliga men just idag mår jag extra hemskt för att historien om mitt hemska liv snart ska berättas för mina barn. Hur mår du själv?_

"Jag mår bra. Hur mår du själv?"

"Jag mår bra. Tänkte ringa och säga att jag kommer hem Imorgon om du vill ses"

"Faktiskt så passar det inte så bra imorgon Gale. Vi ska berätta" jag ryser och han suckar

"Jasså det är dags nu? Det är bra Katniss de behöver få veta"

"jag vet" min röst dör ut. Jag kan inte säga något mer men han förstår, det vet jag.

"det kommer gå bra Katniss. Lita på mig" _Det gör jag "_Jag stannar tills på måndags så vi hinner säkert träffas i alla fall. Beetee behöver min hjälp nu. Vi ses" pip pip pip pip pip. Han la på.

"Vem var det?" Peeta har kommit in igen. Han kommer fram och kysser mig. jag älskar när han gör det.

"Det var Gale. Han kommer hem imorgon" svarar jag. Gales mamma flyttade precis som jag tillbaka till Distrikt 12 efter kriget. Rory, Vick och Posy har alla blivit vuxna och fått barn. Rory och Vick flyttade här ifrån för länge sedan men Posy är kvar tillsammans med sin man och dotter. Hazelle fick cancer för ett år sedan och Posy hjälper henne. Jag brukar gå hem till Hazelle och prata när hon är ensam. Vi pratar om det mesta men aldrig om Hungerspelen eller kriget. Hon vet att det är förbjudet område. Det vet alla. De enda som försöker prata om det med mig är Mor och Peeta. Jag kan prata om det med Peeta men jag gillar det inte. Det gör inte han heller men ändå försöker han och jag har aldrig förstått varför. När Mor försöker skriker jag eller blir helt tyst men hon fortsätter att prata och tvingar mig att lyssna. Jag har aldrig förstått varför. Senaste gången hon försökte var när hon var här. Vi gick tillsammans till Prims grav. Hon grät och frågade om jag tänkte mycket på henne. Jag svarade ja och då ville hon veta vad jag tänkte. Jag kunde inte svara utan sprang iväg. Jag sprang ut i skogen till det lilla förfallna huset i betong. Det finns inte mycket kvar av det nu men jag satt där inuti i timmar och grät. Jag skäms över det nu. Över att ha sprungit iväg från mor men mest för att jag grät. När jag kom hem igen satt mamma tillsammans med Peeta vid matbordet och lossades som om ingenting hade hänt. Sedan dess har hon inte försökt att prata om det igen.

Jag stod och kramade Peeta en lång stund. Jag är trygg i hans famn. Lika trygg som jag var på nätterna på tåget och på träningscentret då vi bara låg och höll om varandra. Varje natt sover vi så för att vara trygga men det håller inte bort mardrömmarna helt och hållet. Inte för någon av oss men det hjälper. När Azalea och Miles kommer in släpper vi varandra. De skrattar, Peeta skrattar och jag skrattar. Och för ett litet tag glömmer jag bort vad som ska hända dagen därpå.

Jag vaknade av att Peeta låg och kollade på mig. han sa ingenting och det gjorde inte jag heller. Vi bara låg och kollade på varandra. Jag kan aldrig slita blicken från hans blåa ögon. De är så vackra. Jag hade inga mardrömmar på natten. Jag vill ta det som ett tecken på att det som skulle hända idag inte är så farligt och att det kommer gå bra. Klumpen kom tillbaka lika snabbt som den försvann och jag suckade. Han log

"Det kommer gå bra Älskling"

"Det sa Gale också"

"Desto större anledning att tro mig"jag drämmer en kudde i huvudet på honom och stiger upp. Jag går sakta in till Azaleas rum och väcker henne. Hon jämrar sig och säger att det är för tidigt men går upp. Jag kramar om henne.

"Vi ska äta frukost nu och sen ska jag och Peeta tala om något för dig och Miles"

"Vad?"

"Det får du veta när det är dags" klumpen växer sig större och jag lämnar henne. Jag gick in till Miles som redan var vaken. Jag kramar honom och säger att vi ska äta frukost.

Jag äter långsamt för att dra ut på det så länge som möjligt men Peeta stöter till mig med armbågen och tvingar mig att äta snabbt. Jag förstår inte varför han är så ivrig med att börja men det är nog för att få det överstökat så fort som möjligt. Vi sätter oss tillsammans i soffan framför TV:n.

"Ska vi se på film Pappa?"

"Nej Miles jag och Katniss ska berätta en historia för er. Det är ingen vacker historia utan en hemsk men sann historia om hur vi träffades"

"Hungerspelen" säger Azalea

"Ja om hungerspelen men det finns så mycket mer som ni måste förstå för att förhindra att något sådant händer igen"

"Att vad händer igen pappa?" frågade Miles

"Du kommer förstå om du lyssnar nu" Peeta tittade på mig och jag nickade för att visa att han kunde börja "När vi var små så fanns det en huvudstad och tolv distrikt. Varje distrikt hade en uppgift. Vi bodde här i tolvan där man bröt kol. Kolet skickades till huvudstaden. Andra distrikt tillverkade andra saker som . mat, kläder och elektronik som också skickades till huvudstaden. I Huvudstaden fanns regeringen som bestämde över alla distrikten. Den leddes av President Snow. Allt som gjordes i distrikten gjordes därför att de i huvudstaden skulle leva ett bra liv. De människor som levde i distrikten var oftast väldigt fattiga och många svalt ihjäl. Mina föräldrar var bagare så jag behövde aldrig svälta" Nu var det min tur

"Jag däremot bodde i något som hette sömmen. I sömmen bodde de alldra fattigaste människorna i tolvan. Jag bodde där med mor, far och min lillasyster Primrose" Primrose jag sa det högt för första gången på så många år. Jag sväljer och blinkar bort tårarna som börjar svämma över._ De ska inte få se mig gråta "_Min far jobbade i gruvan. Men han dog i en gruvexplosion när jag var 11 år gammal. Prim var för liten för att kunna göra något i familjen och mor blev så deprimerad att hon inte klarade av att göra någonting. Vi höll på att svälta ihjäl. En dag när jag letade efter mat i en soptunna utanför bageriet"

"Fick jag syn på henne" fyllde Peeta i "Den dagen arbetade jag i bageriet. Jag såg hur hungrig Katniss var så jag brände några limpor med flit. Min mor blev arg och sa att jag skulle ge dem till grisarna men istället gav jag dem till Katniss"

"Det räddade livet på mig och min familj. Jag lärde mig att jaga och började själv försörja min familj med mat. Hela tolvan var omgivet av ett stängsel som skulle vara strömförsörjt men det var det sällan och därför kunde jag ta mig ut i skogen och jaga. Det var förbjudet att jaga och om man blev påkommen kunde man straffas med döden. De som skulle hålla ordning på reglerna i distriktet var fredsväktarna men våra fredsväktare brydde sig inte om sådant. En dag när jag var ute och jagade träffade jag Gale. Vi lärde varandra det vi kunde och vi blev bästa vänner" Peeta förklarade vidare om hur det var att leva i distriktet, distrikt 13 och han förklarade vad hungerspelen var och varför det funnits. Sedan var det min tur igen

"Vid den sjutiofjärde slåtterdagen hade jag tagit så många tesseras jag fick och jag vägrade låta Prim göra samma sak. Eftersom det var hennes första år att kunna bli dragen till spelen hade hon bara en lott. Men trotts det blev hon dragen. Jag kunde inte låta min tolvåriga syster vara med i hungerspelen så jag anmälde mig som frivillig. Sedan blev Peeta dragen och vi åkte tillsammans till det sjutiofjärde hungerspelet" Jag fortsatte att berätta om spelen. Jag berättade om Rue, om Målbålgetingarna, om mig och Peeta, ändringen av reglerna och om bären.

"Utan att jag visste om det startade jag en revolution på grund av de där bären. Människorna i distrikten såg det som en protest mot regimen och inte som en sista strid för vår kärlek. Jag visste själv inte vad det var jag ville bara få både mig och Peeta levande ut från arenan. Innan vår segerturné startades fick jag ett personligt besök av President Snow. Han sa att jag var tvungen att övertyga folket om att de jag gjort enbart var för att jag var så hopplöst kär i Peeta men jag gjorde det bara värre och revolutionen fortsatte. Sedan var det dags för det sjuttiofemte hungerspelet. Det året var det kvartssekelkuvning vilket betydde att regimen hittade på något extra spännande för huvudstadens invånare att titta på. I den första kvartssekelskuvningen fick folk rösta in spelarna i den andra var antalet spelar det dubbla och i den tredje fick redan befintliga vinnare spela en gång till. Från distrikt tolv blev det åter igen jag och Peeta" Jag berättade om Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Madge, klockan och pilen i kraftfältet

"När jag vaknade upp igen var jag på en svävare på väg till distrikt 13 och Peeta var tagen av regimen" Peeta fortsatte att berätta om tortyren och kapningen. Jag berättade om livet i distrikt 13 och mina uppgifter som härmskrikan. Vi berättade om hur Peeta blev fritagen och hur kapningen hade förändrat honom. Det enda vi inte berättade var att Peeta försökte döda mig.

"När jag hade klättrat upp i flaggstången såg jag hur regimens svävare kom flygande över oss. De släppte ner silverfärgade ballonger till de instängda barnen. De trodde att det var presenter men det kom bomber. De flesta av barnen dog direkt och några få låg och jämrade sig medans de förblödde. Det var då som Prim och några andra rebelläkare kom för att rädda de som överlevt. Jag ropade på henne, hon hade precis fått syn på mig när nya bomber sprängdes och hon dog" Jag grät. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det. Det spelade ingen roll att jag hade lovat att inte gråta för jag behövde gråta. Miles kröp upp i mitt knä och torkade bort tårarna från mina kinder. Men det spelade ingen roll för nya kom och ersatte de gamla. Det var skönt att gråta och få ur mig det som hade tyngt mig så länge. Jag kunde se på dem att de förstod. Jag var inte en dålig mamma för att jag grät det visade bara att jag har känslor, det ska en mamma ha. Tårarna rann men vi fortsatte att berätta om hur kriget slutade och hur jag mördade President Coin. När vi var klara satt mina barn och gapade, Azalea hade tårar rinnande ner för kinderna hon också. Peeta lyfte upp henne i famnen och kramade henne. Miles satt kvar i mitt knä och så satt vi i flera timmar utan att säga ett enda ord.


End file.
